No somos perfectos
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Todos dicen que somos perfectos, que la familia de Sarada es una mierda, pero al final ambas somos iguales,nos dan gloria solo por el estúpido viejo pero no somos normales. Si no haz llegado hasta Naruto gaiden por favor no leas la historia.


Hola, antes que nada no quiero que empiecen con "Insultas el NaruHina" "Eres una ardida: v" "estas celosa de que Hinata es hermosa y tu Sakura no" "somos cannon", porque 1.- Ambas son hermosas 2.- No estoy insultando a su parejita solo estoy dando mi punto de vista 3.- Ambas son cannon (una por una pelicula y la otra le está dando explicación el manga).

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, pero esta historia es creación mía basándome en lo que he visto en el manga y por la actitud de Boruto a su padre. Sin más que decir empecemos.

 **No somos perfectos.**

Nunca lo he entendido, no comprendo la razón de que nos traten diferente, si casi la historia es la misma un padre que no está, un esposo que siempre está ocupado, una mujer que siempre se mantiene fuerte a su manera y cuentan historias de sus esposos para que los admiremos, pero a ambas familias las tratan diferente, esto es un fastidio como diría Shikadai. Claro soy hijo del hokage y deben de respetar a mi familia pero ¿qué hay de la familia de Sarada?, somos el mismo caso, solo que yo no admiro a mi padre es mas es un viejo estúpido, pero Sarada si admira a su padre aunque ahora esta confundida con que es ser un ninja, a diferencia yo quiero ser un ninja para poder quitarle el puesto al viejo estúpido a lo mejor así el estúpido viejo pasa tiempo con Himawari y con mi madre, yo no lo necesito, yo solo quiero quitarle su puesto.

Siempre que vamos caminando después de la academia ninja veo a Sarada salir con Chouchou, claro yo voy con Mitsuki, pero oigo los comentarios de los aldeanos cuando pasa frente a ellos "pobre niña sin padre", "su padre es una desgracia", "esa niña será una renegada como su padre", "tenemos que tener cuidado con ese clan", "no entiendo porque Sakura-sama esta con ese bastardo", saben que me molesta no porque me guste Sarada no le veo nada de eso, sino porque el estúpido viejo cuando era "unido a nosotros" nos contó que los padres de Sarada y el eran un equipo, eran su familia, sus primeros lazos que tuvo aparte de Iruka-san, entonces por eso me preocupo por ella cuando pone esa mirada triste aunque nunca agacha la cabeza ella siempre está orgullosa de ser una Uchiha.

Cuando era más pequeño recuerdo que salí con mi madre y Himawari fuimos a comprar unas cosas para la comida, claro salíamos a la calle y todos "Mira la linda familia del hokage", "Himawari-chan y Boruto-chan son tan tiernos", "son del mejor clan", "Hinata-sama es usted una inspiración", al principio me sentía orgulloso cuando oía que se expresaban así de mi familia y sobretodo de mi madre, pero de pronto entro la madre de Sarada y ella, Sarada se fue directo a los dulces mientras su madre saludaba a mi madre y nos saludaba a nosotros, de pronto empecé a oír cosas de esas mismas personas que nos tiraban halagos ahora hablaban de esa pequeña familia, "Pobre Sakura-sama es tan idiota por quedarse con ese bastardo del Uchiha y que la dejara a ella y a su hija", "Pobre Sarada tan fea como su padre, lo bueno que heredo los hermosos rasgos de su madre, aunque sus ojos dan miedo como los del Uchiha", "será un peligro para la aldea", "que se mueran los Uchihas", me quede pensativo y creí que Sakura-san se pondría triste pero lo único que hizo fue agarrar a Sarada comprar lo que necesitaba y salirse con la misma cara que hace Sarada cuando oye esas cosas con orgullo y nunca con la cara agachada. Al final de ese día recuerdo que le pregunte a mi madre la razón del porque trataban así a Sakura-san y a Sarada pero sobretodo porque a nosotros nos trataban diferente lo único que me dijo como siempre "Somos la familia del hokage por eso nos tratan así". Saben que es una mierda que traten a una familia diferente solo por ser familia del hokage.

No conozco a Sasuke-san en persona, según oí él se fue a una misión que le encargo el sexto y que mi padre aun no lo deja regresar de esa misión, pero he visto fotos de el como la foto que tiene mi padre de su antiguo equipo, también vi la foto que tiene Sakura-san de él y ella en su boda, o una foto que tiene mi padre en su oficina de el con Sakura-san y Sasuke-san mientras cargaban a una Sarada bebe, he oído hablar de el tanto cosas buenas que cuenta Sarada, Sakura-san, el estúpido viejo, Shikamaru-san, el viejo Kakashi e Iruka-san, pero también he oído cosas malas de parte de los aldeanos y de la familia de mi madre que dicen que me mantenga alejado de Sarada, claro mi madre no se mete en esas discusiones porque aprecia a Sakura-san y a Sarada pero no conoció muy bien a Sasuke-san. En mi opinión yo creo que Sasuke-san es un tipo fuerte, que ayudo al estúpido viejo, al viejo Kakashi y a Sakura-san a derrotar a Kaguya , claro no excluyo a los demás ninjas que participaron.

Sé que el viejo sufrió mucho en su infancia, creo que todo el equipo 7 sufrió mucho pero lo que le hacen a Sarada es lo mismo que le hacían a ese viejo estúpido.

A Sakura-san la respeto, es más me da miedo hacerla enojar, por algunas historias de mi padre y a veces de mi madre me hicieron notar a mi como a Himawari que Sakura-san era el amor imposible de mi padre, pero que ella siempre amo a Sasuke-san, claro mi padre dice que solo lo hizo para competir con él y que su primer amor fue mi madre, otra mentira del viejo estúpido, pero veo a través de sus ojos cuando habla de ella y sé que la quiso mucho en una gran parte de su vida, claro no niego que ame más a mi madre o espero creer eso porque el señor nunca tiene tiempo para estar con ella o con su familia solo llega a dormir y se va a su trabajo, pero bueno no me divago, a Sakura-san la veo como una gran kunoichi, es más muchas quieren ser tan fuertes como ella como diría mi madre "la época de Tsunade-sama termino y nace la nueva leyenda de el gran equipo 7", creo que Sarada tiene una madre muy fuerte que trabaja mucho en el hospital de Konoha y a su vez en el hospital de niños, es una gran mujer, además de que una vez el viejo estúpido la hizo enojar y lo mando directo al hospital me dio mucha risa ese momento, poco tiempo después el viejo Kakashi me contó que Sakura-san es a la única mujer que mi padre le tiene miedo y la única mujer que pudo domar al último descendiente de los Uchihas, por eso la veo siempre con respeto.

Muchos dicen que la historia de amor de mi madre con el viejo estúpido fue la más tierna y más duradera, claro si duradera se llama a que mi padre seguía enamorado de Sakura-san hasta que algo que nunca contó el viejo lo hizo ver que ella nunca lo iba a amar como él quería, el primer KO que le dieron a ese estúpido viejo, sé que mi padre digo el estúpido viejo fue por mi madre y la salvo de Toneri, sé que se enamoró de ella y que le prometió nunca dejarla y se dieron un beso como de película según cuenta mi madre en la luna, no creo eso pero si mi madre lo dice tengo que creer. Pero se dé otra historia de amor igual de duradera o más que la de mi madre pero sobretodo más difícil y paciente, si claro es la de Sakura-san y Sasuke-san, una vez oí en una borrachera del estúpido viejo con Shikamaru la historia de Sakura-san y de Sasuke-san, sé que al inicio fue un amor fangirl pero que poco a poco se volvió el amor más puro del mundo, creo que eso fue cuando ellos tenían 12 años y cuando Sasuke-san se fue con un tal Orochimaru, no se mucho del amor pero creo que el premio del amor más duradero y paciente es de Sakura-san porque aún espera a Sasuke-san de esa misión que el viejo estúpido y el viejo Kakashi le encargaron, además de algo que aun no comprendo "Un Uchiha ama a una persona y siempre la amara por siempre" eso recuerdo que dijo Shikamaru al explicarle a mi padre digo al estúpido viejo sobre que Sasuke-san siempre quiso a Sakura-san solo que era complicado demostrarlo porque él era serio.

Al final no somos tan diferentes Sarada y yo, sé que Sarada una vez me dijo que yo tenía la suerte de que alguien estuviera en mi casa cuando regresara, si mi madre está en mi casa y siempre tiene la comida lista o está jugando con Himawari mientras que ella al llegar a su casa se encuentra sola porque Sakura-san trabaja en el hospital porque tienen gastos que pagar y sé que la fortuna Uchiha no existe como dicen los estúpidos aldeanos que solo dicen sus tonterías, sé que se siente sola y que ella disfruta cada momento que pasa con Sakura-san tiene libre. Pero al final no somos diferentes ya que sufrimos la ausencia de nuestros padres o buscamos su atención.

En conclusión mi familia no es perfecta como la pintan, a veces quisiera que no nos tuvieran esa consideración que nos tienen y que nos trataran normalmente, a veces quisiera que como nos tratan a nosotros trataran a la familia de Sarada porque ellos también se lo merecen. Aclaro de nuevo no me gusta Sarada solo que no me gusta que en esta aldea que según mi madre es "una gran aldea" traten de esa manera a la familia de los otros Sannins de la hoja, no digo que mi madre sea inferior pero ella no es una sannin, sé que ella es una buena ninja pero siento que mi familia es una familia normal como todos.

 **Somos normales**. Bueno me despido porque mi madre me mando a dejarle su bento al estúpido viejo.


End file.
